


a vision in white

by virgobby



Series: Two lesbians, a wedding and a baby. [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Maybe some angst, Multi, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Spoilers, but a happy ending, everyone is happy, maybe some mentions of violence and angst, the war is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgobby/pseuds/virgobby
Summary: **SPOILER'S FOR SEASON FIVE**Originally, Catra's hope had been destroyed. She would do anything to keep Adora safe and alive, even if it cost her own life. Because she loved Adora.More information in the beginning notes and end notes!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Two lesbians, a wedding and a baby. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	a vision in white

**Author's Note:**

> This does a slight jump between Adora and Catra's points of view, but it's pretty easy to understand. Basically, this is a short re-telling of season 5 with the happy ending. I do not claim the plot or characters as my own, but the writing is mine.

No one’s nightmares ever truly went away. For the first half of their lives, they had been forced to fight a war that existed long before they were born. They were lied to, forced to become fighters, and never question what they were told. 

It took Catra a long time to understand that Adora was more to her than just a friend. Even before the Horde grew more powerful, she wanted them to be together forever. Having Adora near made her feel safe. Catra wasn’t like the other Horde children. Her ears, tail and tendency to hiss or yowl made her an easy target. Hell, one of them was a lizard, but no one went after the quiet Rogelio. They went after hyper, sassy Catra. Adora didn’t let that happen. The last person to pin Catra down, pull her tail and bully her lost three teeth after Adora punched them so hard she cracked four knuckles. Catra obsessed over her during the entire healing process, making sure she had everything she needed. 

During their classes, they were taught about love and friendship. Love was forbidden. Love made you a weak, easy target. Friendship wasn’t great either, but less frowned upon. It was good to have people to defend you should you be caught during a moment of weakness. Naturally, growing up so close together, they tended to stick closer to one another. Kyle had Rogelio, Lonnie refused to admit she was a third-wheeler to their group, and Catra had Adora. And she was happy with that. It took long for her to realize she loved Adora. And of course, she couldn’t let her know that. So she was happy with friendship. 

Later, after Adora had been thrown from hovercraft and left to join the sparkly princess and the archer, Catra was...afraid. She naturally assumed Adora had a concussion and was confused. If this evil princess had made Adora believe she was the enemy, then there was no way she was in her right mind. Watching Adora transform into She-Ra hurt more than anything. Watching her choose the rebellion caused her to be confused, hurt and betrayed. The legend of She-Ra taught them of a being so great, who tried to destroy the Horde. There was no way Adora was her. She-Ra had been killed hundreds of years ago. But Catra knew if the Horde got their hands on Adora, they would torture and maybe even kill her. And she couldn’t have that. So naturally, she did everything in her power to keep Adora safe, even if it meant stretching on the war, losing Adora’s trust, and even risking her own life. And for a while there, it worked. Until Hordak was taken back to his creator, Lord Prime, and had his mind erased. Lord Prime had risen to power, and the fight could go on no more. 

“Adora, I’m so sorry!” Catra screamed to the communicator, after she had launched Glimmer to their ship. “I’m sorry for everything!” And then she was dragged away, hoping with her last thoughts that Adora won. She had realized long ago that the Horde was indeed the evil ones. The princesses were strong, but the Horde was still stronger. And Lord Prime? He was even stronger. If she had to give up her life to give Adora a chance, so be it. Catra didn’t remember much of being chipped. She remembered her hair being sheared off, a searing pain in her neck, and nothing. Somewhere along the way, she had flashes of fighting Adora and hurting more than she already had. Her voice was so faint, hardly a whisper in her head, But Adora was begging for her to come back, and she clung to that. 

The war raged on, and when it became obvious what Adora had to do to end the war, Catra was devastated. The magic would rip Adora apart, destroy her. Kill her. Losing Adora again was not worth all the torture in the world. But even when Adora saved her, the war in her head raged on. For a while, she remained cold and heartless. But soon, her hope grew strong. Maybe she could finally have what she had always wanted. Until she couldn’t. When faced with the reality that Adora would die, she begged for another way. Anything was better than her death. Watching Adora try and complete the sacrifice was too much. 

“Please, Adora. Don’t you get it? I love you. I always have. Stay, just this one time!” she sobbed, head on Adora’s chest. “Stay.” 

It took her a moment to realize that the magic no longer surrounded them. Adora still glowed, but they were safe. She caught a brief glance of the shield before it faded away. Heart pounding, she glanced down at Adora.

“You love me?” Adora whispered, eyes soft and a smile on her face. 

Catra chuckled and cupped her cheek. “You’re such an idiot.”

Adora ignored that remark. “I love you, too.”

Catra took that moment to do what she always wanted. She kissed Adora with everything she had. And Adora kissed her back. The feeling of pure bliss swirled around them, and for the first time since the war had begun, Catra was one hundred percent happy.

The war was over. Etheria was once again filled with life. Lush green grass sprouted, plants bloomed, trees soared into the air. 

Catra was still holding onto Adora when the cheering started, and they were tackled to the ground by Bow and Glimmer. Life was finally good. 

They began their new life in the castle at Bright Moon. Glimmer continued to rule the throne, living up to her mother’s name. Her father had rightfully remained to the side to allow his daughter to be the true queen- with her lover Bow at her side. 

“Catra! Just let me brush your hair.” Glimmer chased her with the hairbrush, 

“No! You’re gonna torture me!” she laughed gleefully, ducking behind Adora. “Protect me.” she begged her lover. 

“You guys, we have to get going.” Bow chuckled as he entered the room, still looking classic in his signature crop-top. Over the years he had grown, shooting up another couple of inches. For his birthday, Glimmer had given him one of Angella’s earrings, and he wore it proudly to match Glimmer’s. “Scorpia won’t be happy if we miss her first ball.”

“Alright, you get off this time.” Glimmer pointed the brush at Catra, and in retaliation she stuck out her tongue. She leaned into Bow, and the two shared a soft look before heading out. Catra smiled, turning to Adora and holding out her hand. “You coming?”

Years ago, Adora had seen this exact moment in her vision. And now, it was finally happening. 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” she took Catra’s hand, following her two best friends down the hallway. 

And when she danced with her lover at Scorpia’s ball, she felt complete for the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I cried several times throughout Season Five. I did not dare get my hopes up, but the last few episodes made my heart swell. For the first time, as a member of the LGBTQ+ Community, I felt represented. I felt like everything I ever wanted to see in a cartoon was given to me all at once. 
> 
> I cannot think Noelle enough. Without a doubt, She-Ra has been one of my favorite shows. I have more fics coming, so stay tuned.


End file.
